1. Technical Field
The embodiment relates to a camera module.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, a camera module generally has a structure in which a lens and a housing are assembled by a screw and then, the circumference of the lens is fixed by bonding.
However, there are many defects in the camera module having the above structure, for example, the absorption of liquid from the outside due to a clearance caused by fixing portions.
Further, after the lens is assembled with the housing, it is very difficult to control a bonding process during a process of assembling components at the outside thereof by using bonding and the assembling structure of the camera having mounted electrical devices, etc., on the outside thereof.
Therefore, research into a structure of a camera module capable of effectively preventing foreign materials and liquid from being absorbed thereinto when the housing is assembled with the lens has been actively conducted.